


Rest, My Hunter

by Cinnafox



Series: Misfits Adventures of Kirstallion and Arurumin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gaming, Jearmin gets touchy touchy, M/M, Roommates, This is pure nonsense, armin is jean's strategic advisor, bloodborne game, but good game, i actually play bloodborne, i'm not promoting the game, jean playing bloodborne, jearmin doing mundane stuff, knowledge of game not necessary, levi is just a senior college, lots of cussing, lots of talking, ninja-ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: Mundane college couple, doing mundane things. Screaming at a TV screen because they kept dying in a game called Bloodborne, is the most mundane thing ever. According to Jean and Armin, it's how they kept their spark in their relationship, screaming at a video game where Jean's the controller and Armin's the coordinator.





	Rest, My Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Firts of all, I'm always bad at summary :D. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm sorry for the errors. Believe it or not, this jumble of nonsense was written in my phone through my break times at work. 
> 
> Knowledge of game is not necessary, but do get the vibe from the [trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTDvYvlyPaE) :3

“Damn it,” it came out as whispering hisses at first. Armin moved into Jean’s room two weeks after dating, and so much they have learned about one another; such as Jean is clean but not necessarily tidy which was fine because Armin himself, wasn’t quite tidy either as Jean found his shared room to be more cluttered with the addition of Armin’s books ranging from novels, textbooks, notepads, notebooks heck even his laptop are at random places most of the day, sometimes the extra space on Armin’s bed would be his nest of books and in the end, he’d just bounce over to Jean’s bed because it’s too full of junks, Jean didn’t mind of course, Armin was small in size and spooning him every night like a bolster kept them warm at night and bright in the morning— unless Armin starts having weird dreams like fighting ninjas, luckily his perfectly shaped nose didn’t distort from the punch. 

After classes in the evening they’d usually grab small bites together or take aways and hermit through the evening in their room, where they’d talk for hours and hours before individually doing their own things like Jean getting his hands colored in paintings and Armin buried in books and notes, occasionally asking questions and opinion without looking at each other. Pretty mundane, but that’s the way they like it. 

When night falls, Jean would take a break from his project by turning on his PS4, cushioned his ears with pair of headphones so it wouldn’t disturb Armin’s break time with a good novel and iced bottle tea. Of course Jean’s cusses and growling didn’t exactly do the job of giving Armin his peace because after a couple of hours, he’d already be yelling and Armin would break away from his trance in the on going scene from the book to his mind and music paired in his earphones. Armin would briefly glance and chuckle, the faces Jean made were adorable like a child’s but not that Jean would notice because he’d be too engrossed in his play through. 

Armin was about to start to the next page until Jean cried war causing Armin to jolt and accidentally tear onto the page tiny bit as he was flipping through. Frowning deeply at it then at the back of Jean’s head as Jean was sitting on then floor, legs sprawled with his back learning on the bed side “Jean,” Armin whined but Jean didn’t seem to twitch to his name, obviously Armin’s voice didn’t sink pass the close-back headphones.

Armin looked up at the TV screen; the scene shadowed and “YOU DIED” appeared boldly in red before the screen darkened and a character in gothic cloak and hunter’s hat appeared what look like a graveyard. He recognise this game, it’s the one that Jean had bought from their outing last weekend, “Bloodborne” supposedly gory but the Victorian Gothic city and the dark atmosphere given from the game was what kind of drew Armin’s interest slightly but Jean had said that it was a difficult fast-phased game with no assistance what so ever, with previous experience in playing story driven and action mechanics of a post-apocalyptic survival game “The Last of Us”, Jean took over the controller for every fighting scene and hand it back to Armin’s control with a rewarding peck on the cheek. 

Then he looked at Jean grumbling to himself “—fucking blood echoes again, God damn it! Ugh!” Armin chuckled, not bothered to place his bookmark on the page he left off and placed the open page onto the bed before tearing off his earphones and sat up, snaking his arms over Jean’s broad shoulders and linking his hands over his chest. Pressing his slightly chapped lips onto the soft cheeks. 

Jean looked over and pushed the right side of the headphone behind his ear where he can now hear Armin’s exaggerated sigh of exasperation.

“Sorry, did I disturb you?” he asked and Armin hummed, blue eyes narrowing at him “You made me tear a page,” he said pointedly but not in a serious way. 

“Sorry, I’ll quiet down a little” 

“No,” Armin breathed and propped himself beside Jean and taking his bottle of ice tea which had been condensed by the temperature. Jean only watch as Armin uncap the bottle and tip it to his mouth, the droplets of water surrounding the bottle dripped to Armin’s pale thighs and some to his black briefs. Jean swallowed a lump, Armin’s lips curled against the bottle, blue eyes observing from the corners and Jean was shameless and oblivious. 

“So,” Armin began and twist the bottle tightly and turned to Jean who startled from his hungry gaze as his cheeks blushed from realisation. 

“I’ll just watch.” Armin said and reached over the bed to grab a big rounded sheep plush to cuddle on his lap and turned off the reading lamp, now the room was dark and only dimmed by the TV.

“Ar-are you sure? I mean you were looking forward to finishing the last trilogy.” 

Armin snickered and shook his head. “It got too long winded, I’ll just chill with you tonight” Armin beamed his shoulders “So, what you up to?” he interest himself, circling the soft plush closer to his stomach.

“Ugh,” Jean unplugged the headphones so Armin could hear the sound from the TV, placing the headphones on the bed. “I’m trying to get to the other side of the city, but I need to beat this skull-ass beast that’s blocking my way” Jean continued as he fondled with the thumbsticks and manoeuvred his character.

“And does this beast have an actual name or?”

Jean scoffed, eyes not tearing away “Cleric Beast— an actual skull-ass though, you’ll see.” he moved around the gothic city of Yharnam stealthy. The sudden appearance of an enemy as it rampages out of nowhere caused Armin to jump and cling onto Jean’s arm. Jean chuckled after he finished off the enemy swiftly and looked at Armin whose eyes were wide, chest heaving up and down. 

“C’on, you played ‘Outlast’. It’s the scariest game of the century.” Jean said and Armin pouted, cheeks puffed “That was last year.” He retorted.

Jean continued roaming the city and stealth his way to slaughter enemy. 

“What was that you absorbed from them?” Armin questioned when red glow shadowed to Jean’s character along with dying wisp.

“Blood echoes. They’re form of currency in here... there’s a lore in it you know.” 

“Oh?” Armin straightened up by the spark of interest.

“It’s an echo of someone’s will, so that dead whisper you hear while it was absorb, it’s the lingering presence of their will after they die. Also used to fortify weapons and repairs.”

“If that’s one way of getting rich, 6,316 people die each hour, imagine the wealth within 24 hours, all it takes is their last will in death.” And Armin had the decency to giggle like a little girl baking fake cupcakes while Jean reevaluate his taste in men. 

“Each time I die, I lose the blood echoes I’ve collected. And the map kinda restarts, everything re-spawns and I have to grind my way through again.”

“Why can’t you just rampage through? Wouldn’t that save you more time?” 

“Hey! I’m not all that impulsive. Answer to your question could but,” Jean used a special skill to slaughter the surrounding enemies. “Remember I told you that this game has no difficulty settings?” 

“Mm-hmm.”

“Because it’s meant to be death-hard, the enemies deal a lot of damage, leaving players to think of various tactics and skills, it gets less boring that way. Besides, I need some more blood echoes.” 

“Ah, so you can make up your own play style, like Skyrim?” Armin perked up as Jean nodded affirmatively. “Mm, without the difficulty settings” Jean teased Armin knowing that Armin played on ‘easy mode’, earning himself a glare which he ignored.

“Oh— even if there’s no difficulty, how we build our character depicts the outcome of our play style and weapon choice. So I, being the most talented and all rounded person, as you may now know, am playing one of the flexible but hardest build. So instead of an axe with higher health and damage, I’m using a threaded cane, sacrificing health and strength for agility and accuracy.”

“Ah, so my all rounded hero is using a cane, to assist himself through the deathly city?” Armin remarked in sarcastic sweetness, Jean being the slow one, proud a grin until the joke sunk in “Heeeey” Armin snickered “Just kidding, weapon’s pretty cool.” 

“Damn right it is, I’m aiming for the bow blade soon. The harder the better, gives me more room to get creative with tactics. One hit kill isn’t the most fun play style— oh and look,” Jean moved the camera angle for a better view or his character that he designed. 

“Handsome, no?” 

“Mmm, jaws of a horse,” Armin laughed when Jean squawked in disbelieve “I mean, a very charming stallion” 

“Damn right I am!” Jean continued through the back alley of the city and smashed a few boxes. Armin watch intently and admired the graphics and designs of the gothic ruined city of Yharnam, he observed the way Jean stealth his way to enemies. How he was surprisingly patient while he stood at a spot to observe enemies at a safe distance, calculating his chances before springing in to fight. Chest jumping a few times from unexpected scenarios and Jean wasn’t one bit twitchy, so why was he even yapping through the previous hour like a mad monkey? 

“Why aren’t you using your health potion?” Armin asked finally when Jean sprinted to safety after he took in a couple of damage from a small horde. 

“Scarce.” Jean said simply before using one potion, leaving him with three. “Unlike most games, the limit to carry pots’ are low, and to stock pile them are more scarce because they’re expensive, plus I need to consider other items like my molotovs, pebbles and bullets, which are also rare and expensive.” 

“Ah, that’s... that’s scary.” Armin soured at the fact. 

“At least it’s not ‘Outlast’ you have shit nothing but a camera” 

“True that, when’s the second one coming out?” 

“Next spring— oh look.” Jean nudged his chin. Armin grimaced at the sight of a very broad (or rather fat) enemy in a cloak carrying a very large axe patrolling back and forth in a narrow space, the enemy hasn’t notice Jean yet who was hiding behind pile of caskets. 

“Watch this,” Jean smirked and rampages through the caskets while the enemy turned back. Jean sprinted his character and unleashed the threaded cane, it was too late for him to react when the broad enemy charged forth and threw Jean far by the impact, draining most of his health point and it chased after him while he was still down. 

“No, no, no” Jean was practically squirming, back lifting from away from the bed and shoulders tensing up as his fingers clenched around the controller while fidgeting to scoot his character away but took another severe damage, draining his health point to barely an ant size.

Armin breath hitched as he watch with bulging eyes and squealed in defenceless expectation, clinging onto the sheep plush closer and leaning closer to Jean’s side as though it’ll protect him from the fear.

Finally, Armin squeaked at the impact brought down onto Jean’s helpless character “No— Oh hell naw!” Jean dreaded big breath of defeat he had been holding in. Huffing the air from his when he threw himself back against the bed, giving Armin the side glare when Armin was laughing in his hands.

“What?” Jean frowned, Armin didn’t stop and pointed a finger at him “You died” he giggled once more.

“I beat him the first few times” Jean defended himself. Armin knew his seemingly angry face was just to cover the embarrassment. 

“Stop that” Jean grumbled some more but Armin only rolled to his side by the uncontrolled laughter, not even when Jean straddled him, face dangerously close that Armin could feel his whole face heating up from Jean’s breath. But that didn’t stop him either, only looking up at hazel eyes that were emitting warmth despite furrowed brows that wrinkled in between. 

“If you don’t stop,” Jean place more weight onto Armin “I’ll crush you” he warned darkly. Armin stopped and stared up with innocent blue eyes.

Then he burst a guffaw at his face.

Jean cracked and chuckled finally. Head leaning against Armin’s cheek, they stayed like that until high pitch scream came through above them. The couple paused and stared up at their ceiling; directly above them were Eren and Levi’s shared room, where Armin had once shared with Eren before moving with Jean and Levi moving from Erwin’s. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! I CAN’T SEE!” was Eren’s desperate screaming. Never in their lives have they heard Eren scream six octaves higher than his normal voice. (How was that musically possible, Armin have yet to investigate soon)

“You’re going the wrong way!” came Levi’s voice. “WELL, I CAN’T SEE JACK-SHIT— THE FUCKING CAMERA DIED!” Eren screamed frantically.

“NO, NO, NO, NO—“ were the unison frenzied screaming of the couple’s upstairs before both broke to a shout of frustration from Levi and a scream of pain from Eren. 

Jean looked down on Armin who was holding in his giggle in his hands. 

“So that’s why the ‘Outlast’ was missing from our shelf?” Jean inquired his lover with a questioning brow and Armin nodded. “You’re evil” Jean purred. “Mm-hmm, it’s a good game, scariest yet to be suppressed.”

Jean sat back to his position Armin pushed him off of him; Armin reached over the bed and pulled his pink futon with plastered kitty faces. Armin bundled himself with the beloved futon as he snug himself on the floor with the plush cuddled close.

“Getting comfortable now?” Jean felt a little fuzzy in his chest. Armin chirped and nodded, he gets like that when he’s absorb into something and especially enjoying himself, which means Armin was sincerely happy with spending the remaining night with just watching Jean play. He placed a loving kiss onto Armin’s temple before focusing back on the screen where his character stood after revival.

“Here we are again,” Jean sighed and moved his character around the resting realm of the game. “Graveyard?” 

“Mm, something like that. It’s called the ‘hunter’s dream’. It’s the hunter’s refuge where the hunters can store their items, upgrades, new weapons, and refills or play-test weapons. I'm not that sure of the lore behind this, as it's still a mystery. I just got here after my first death."

"Who’s that?” Armin pointed at an old man slouching in his wheelchair; his wears are similar of Jean’s character, only instead wearing a top hat.

“Oh this? It’s Gehrman, the first hunter. Apparently he’s long dead. Not much is really known of him though.”

“What’s this about again?” Armin inquired, tilting his head. “Mm,” without tearing his eyes away from the screen, Jean pressed a button and began restocking his inventory while his mind attempts at summarizing it “This City, Yharnam is known for its medical advancement using blood as its primary tool. So the City was known for it and has successfully cured many afflictions. Now this city despite all its medical blood advancement so to say have been plagued with an epidemic illness that somehow transform most if not all of Yharnam’s villages into these creatures of sorts. So the hunter, which is I, traveled to this city for something called Paleblood, I have no idea what’s it for, there’s so little context so far. So we’re investigating the city for answers basically while these villages are out at night for the night hunt.”

Armin nodded with interest as he watched Jean’s character roam in the hunter’s dreams then an elegant female NPC, she was tall, slender and poised. _‘Welcome home, good Hunter. What is it you desire?’_ she spoke in the most immense gentle and politeness with voice so soft and sweet.

Armin puffed his cheeks with pouted lips, eyes squinting in detest. Jean was oblivious to the fuming jealousy emitting from Armin while he made his purchase from the NPC. Then he noticed the quietness that usually comes whenever Armin is unhappy. Turning to his right, his assumptions were correct; Armin was wearing the ‘I’m a tiny bit jealous’ pout.

Jean leaned his sides against Armin who turned away, lips protruding further up. “Is something bothering you?” he asked teasingly and Armin groaned like an agitated kitten. Jean moved his head so he could have a better view of Armin’s adorable pout; Armin whipped his head further away. “Oh I see, are you jealous?” Jean teased a grin.

“Wha—no, I—“ Armin came to protest, facing Jean directly only to feel heat of shame spreading to his cheeks “Not, really” he mumbled finally. Jean chuckled and poked the tip of Armin’s button nose, the other let out a childish squirm.

Armin rarely gets jealous, however it’s only his insecurities that tend to eat him up. He’d feel less worthy of Jean’s affection and countless times question Jean’s choice of dating him out of all people. Not that he needed any assurance, he was smarter than that, but Armin learnt that jealousy was a normal thing maybe even healthy, _sometimes_.

“Her role?” Armin questioned before Jean could find other ways to make Armin’s visible jealousy anymore embarrassing.

“She’s a doll” Jean explained “She’s made by Gehrman to keep him company and also to serve the hunters that comes into the Hunter’s dream. She’s where the players get to level up, upgrade character points—with insights of course, which is a pain to get.”

“Oh, she’s pretty.”

Jean side-eye his lover with a teasing grin “None prettier than you.” Armin rolled eyes, but the flattering smile gave it away. ‘Got him’ Jean triumph internally.

Travelling back to the Yharnam city, Jean strolled into the gothic labyrinthine city with relative ease from the times he had been dying over and over again; he was not slightly bit edge off from the repetitiveness. Armin seems to be enjoying it as well as Jean came up with different ways to creep up on the enemies to try on new skills and tactics, learning from mistakes of do’s and don’ts.

Somewhere on the cracked cobblestoned were four swimming baby-skeletal-like-creatures. Their upper body crawling from the puddled pavement, swooning as though reaching for attention, one of them holding out what looked like a scroll, offering to the hunter standing before them.

“What are those?” Armin grinned adoringly. “Oh these?” Jean chuckled “Aren’t they adorable? These are messengers; they’re like little companions for the hunters. They give items sometimes or even advices. The so-called ‘advices’ are notes from previous hunters who are of course players; they leave hints and hidden messages. So let’s see what this one says,” Jean proceed to open the scroll from the messengers and a purple mist of silhouette emerged in a bow, attire almost similar to Jean’s and a window containing a single sentenced message appeared _‘a hunter is never alone, hunters of hunter’_ and below at each side has a score count of ‘Fine’ and ‘Foul’.

Jean seemed to have rated a fine to the message before explaining again “Like the ‘Dark Souls 3’, it’s limited to how we craft a message, we’re only given the options to choose from to form a sentence. So most of it can be a riddle, or just warnings, which are helpful, or you know, troll messages, misleading some naïve players to their sad demise because people are evil like that. It can be comments, anything really as long as it’s in the options given. The ratings determines the one who leaves a note, rating it fine would give the player extra health points,”

“Which means, if they are in combat as of current, you’d be saving them some health.”

“Exactly. And a foul because they’re _liars_.” Jean added with a spite that Armin found rather adorable “Seems like someone fell for one”

“Shut up, it was one time. I learned my lesson.”

A red silhouette of a hunter appeared, it was rather ghostly looking, running back before dropping dead to floor and disappeared. “That’s just shadows of other players, sometimes it gives us the hint of what other players have done or gone through. So I’m guessing this one rushed into the mob without having much patience.”

Armin grunted as Jean sprinted to a group of huntsmen “Jean! You’re doing the exact same thing” he grumbled as the mobs surrounded Jean aggressively taunting Jean’s character with pitch forks and torches. Jean easily whipped them with his threaded cane without taking a single damage. “Armin, I’ve went through this section of the map god knows how many times, I could even draw their positions for you right now”

“Doesn’t hurt for some precaution you know.”

“Yes it does, I’m getting impatient! Now, to the fatty, and get back my blood echoes which he stole.” Jean said as his character hurried back to once where the broad enemy await in an alley. Hiding behind the unbroken caskets, Jean waited patiently until the enemy turns back.

“Don’t hurry in, Jean” Armin squeaked behind his futon, right eye twitching for an expected move that never came. Jean hissed a whisper as though he was physical hiding behind the caskets “I know”

Jean calculated the amount of steps the enemy patrolled back and forth, until the third time the enemy turned to its back, Jean broke the caskets and sprinted forward. Whipped his threaded cane in a distance followed by a second blow before rolling back, just a good distance where the enemy’s large axe was unable to reach, Jean sprinted to the rear and taunted the enemy’s back once more and leaped back before the enemy could swing it’s axe in a vortex circle.

Armin squeaked when the large enemy stomped its way towards Jean but managed to parry another hit. “Heh, close” Jean said smugly but Armin knew he was just a hair away from the forceful impact.

“Oh shit—“ Jean seethed when the enemy jabbed its weapon towards Jean continuously, taking two hits from the blunt weapon. “I hate it when he does that!” back stepping further away to circle to a wider space to get to its rear again and behind, Jean was swift to give the enemy a double blow with his weapon before firing a single shot to finish it off. Jean laughed victoriously and Armin could breathe again, automatically recollecting his precious amount of blood echoes, and a few bullets and potions.

“Finally.” Jean breathed, “Now we can move forward.”

“Uh… Jean, don’t you think you need to replenish your items?” Armin suggested, Jean frowned “That means I have to beat these things again, you know how much I hate going through the map unaccomplished. Besides I have plenty of items in the vault.”

“Seems to me you’re hoarding blood echoes and every time you die, you need to hoard it back from the enemy or the last spot you died. Wise to me, you spend those sums of echoes for an upgrade or insights.”

Jean considers, as he knows Armin was right. With experience with the same franchise as ‘Dark Souls’ it was a game of limitations that tests beyond a player’s combat skills and tactics.

Armin was the type of gamer who loves heavy story and decision making games, but when it comes to combat games he gets a little jittery, but nonetheless he makes the best support member in a battle field, he could keep all members alive and he could do that all night without breaking a sweat or loosing his cool. Except maybe that one time someone dissed him and Armin decided to let everyone die until they all begged for mercy. Never mess with a healer, your lives literally lies in the mercy of their hands. _‘All hail Arurumin, the speaker of all support’_ was the thread titled in a forum dedicated to him. _Seriously, why did he come up with that user name? _

Jean was more versatile; he could keep up with any games, his quick reflexes so combat heavy games are his play field, the harder the better, to a reasonable extend. Only recently got into horror games because of Armin, and because Armin needed someone who can sprint for the shit for him or smash through hoards of_ clickers_ or _volatile_ from the few post-apocalyptic A list titled games, so Armin can scream his head off. Don’t get Jean started on Siren and Biohazard. It was the death of him. Soon he embraces himself for the release of ‘Evil Within’. _Oh_ the things Jean would do when he’s in love.

Of course it was an each to its own play style, but with the amount of times he had been dying from the Cleric Beast, he knew he needed to spend on those blood echoes on his character enhancement. Armin was the best support in combat heavy games, so when Armin says spend your blood echoes; you goddamn spend your blood echoes.

“Fine.” Jean huffed and got through the city’s shortcut to travel back to the Hunter’s dream. He stocked piled a few of what he needed and then purchased some insights and upgraded his weapons, adding a few points to his character’s stats. After he was done, he traveled back to Yharnam. 

At which time when Jean head shots one enemy, the same time Eren screamed from above, it was sudden from an obvious fright. The duo exchanged looks “Which part you think he’s at?” Jean asked. Armin choked on himself “Richard?” Armin laughed “That scientist? God I hated him. Don’t even remind me.”

They continued into the city and Jean cleared most of the enemies, stating that it was best to have their clearing in case they run into the unexpected. The city was a labyrinth, thus tight corners and lurking enemies were to be expected.

Jean entered a building that was dark inside and Armin jumped when Jean killed one enemy hidden in the dark, then silently treaded towards the darker part of the house and smashed an enemy in a wheel chair.

“Jean” Armin gasped in disbelieve “Despicable!” a mocking tone which Armin ended up laughing at in the end. “Seriously, why?”

“Interesting question. I don’t know. But now that you’ve said it.” Jean stood at the spot where the he had slaughtered the huntsmen in the wheelchair and opened the options to his inventory and clicked on the notebook. Choosing out the templates from the notes before choosing his wordings to form the proper sentence. After he was done with the hunter’s advice, Armin cocked an eyebrow and he read aloud “Treat wheelchair with care”.

Armin rolled his eyes “Wow, Jean, you’re so funny.”

“Hey, it’s your joke. You know it. We ‘getting lots of _fine_.” Jean winked at his lover, inching his face close to which the smaller one lightly pushed him away so they could sit back straight.

“Go away, creeper.” Armin scoffed “You should be_ fined_, for that lame joke.”

“Oh, punning now are we?”

“Shut up.”

“You and I, are a gang of losers. No way around it”

“Ugh, I’m gonna be sick. Eren was right, I’m doomed with you.” Armin mewled miserably, clinging his futon around him and laying his head to rest against Jean’s arm.

The hunter treaded up the steps slowly, the room was completely dark and almost empty, until he swiftly attacked forward, slashing one enemy, collecting the blood echo that wisp to him. Armin still not getting use to the sudden attacks only jolted and sighing.

“Warning, next time.” Armin grumbled softly.

“That’s for making me play ‘Slenderman’”

“But Jean—“ Armin begin to whine

“It has no story lines, Armin. Admit it.” Armin squeaked at a sudden impact and cry war of an enemy from the corner, which Jean expected and rolled before smashing a single hard blow. Chuckling after, earning a small glare from Armin. “You’re just curious and needed something for inspiration for that new idea of yours, no?” he added then.

“The story is hidden in the notes and clues, Jean. But I admit, the latest one was a let down.” Armin agreed nonetheless.

Jean went up the steps, out from the building quietly and sneaked attack an unsuspected enemy, earning him more echoes. Now Jean’s at a massive bridge, which seem to connect the City to what looks like a cathedral. The bridge was littered with abandoned carriages that was likely to head towards the large cathedral ahead, behind those, they could see two large were-like creatures, features of a wolf with black fur, glowing eyes and hungry sharp teeth could be seen as they snarled, treading back and forth.

“What are those?” Armin having to see them for the first time. Whispering to Jean as though they might jump right out from the screen to devour him.

“Scourge Beasts,” Jean whispered back. It was ridiculous that they were whispering, but he loved how immersed they get into it together. Armin sat up straight, sides pressed against Jean as comfort.

“They were humans once, like those villages. They’re all infected by the plague and these what they transform into. These are what the citizens hunt for at night and then burn them in pyres.”

Armin remained quiet, his eyes observing its every step. Jean took a pebble and threw it at one of the beast for its attention. When one took notice, so did the other. The monstrous were-beast growled and chased after Jean.

“Shit” it seems it didn’t go the way Jean wanted “I only wanted to distract one!” Jean dodged and roll from their aggressive lunges. The lack of space on the bridge made it impossible to manoeuvre to dodge them so Jean took a few hits, draining his health, although it wasn’t much compared to the fatty they had met.

However, by the looks of it, Armin knew in a couple of more blows that seem to come in tremendous speed, Jean only have a few seconds to make his way from the corner. “Quick! Back inside!” Armin’s voice wavered in urgency. 

“What?!” Jean dodged the attacks and sprinted down the steps and rolled back into the building anyway.

“There’s enough space inside for you to turn in circles.” Armin added. The scourge beasts leaped towards the small entrance but seem to be unable to get in. The beasts growled and tried to claw its way towards the hunter, which was far from their grasp.

“Huh…” the lovers stared in amusement.

“Glitch?”

“Well, they are pretty large. In reality, they wouldn’t be able to get in.” Armin interpreted. Jean healed himself before lunging for a quick attack at a suitable time, successfully killing one. Jean stayed back while the remaining beasts tried to get to its prey before mimicking the same steps he did to the other.

“Oh great.” Jean healed himself again and ran up the steps to the great bridge. “I have only a few vials left, and I’m gonna face this skull-ass, beast.” Jean headed towards an arch connecting the bridge as he entered the mist, a line of intense orchestra battle music tuned in as the Cleric Beast screeched in its awakening at end of the bridge, blocking the entrance to the cathedral.

“Here we go again,” Jean sighed. Armin observed as Jean sprinted towards the beast; it was large with protruding ribs, almost skeletal body, it has hideous horns. Armin saw why Jean called it ‘skull-ass’ its skeletal ass was literally exposed if you squint hard enough.

The beast shrieks in agony or in anger, maybe both but Armin had to lower down the volume to avoid disturbing any one of their dorm mates. The walls are thin, as it is; they have Eren screaming like a girl upstairs.

Jean cussed as he dodged and rolled from the beast. The beasts’s attacks mostly consist of it swiping with its large left arm at close range and sometimes jumping attacks from a distance, stomping the ground, which even caused the hunter to fall by the effects of the rumble despite the distance.

The beasts shrieked again as Jean plunged special attacks with his threaded cane and shot it right at its face, noticing the noticeable amount of damage dealt when punctured on the face.

Now with Jean’s health barely on half, Jean still managed, but comparing it to the Cleric Beasts’, jean needed his full health and triple the vial that restores his health. Armin squealed, knees bending to his chest as the beast stomped right atop of Jean, draining his health bar like one taking shots.

Just when the hunter was about to get up, the beast grasp the hunter within it’s claws “Oh fuck—it’s doing its thing—“ Jean’s eyes were wide and with how he was handling the controller, it was hopeless to fight back. Armin didn’t need to ask because right before his eyes the Cleric Beasts smashed the hunter onto the ground violently—multiple, multiple times, the close up and the blood splatter were merciless.

Just like that, the screen announced Jean’s death and the hunter was back in the Hunter’s dream.

Now Armin understood why Jean was frustrated this whole time.

It was literally ‘Dark Soul’s’ all over again, only in a new level.

Jean grumbled and stock piled the items he had lost before getting back into the city. “Thank you,” Jean said softly. Armin looked up at him whose eyes were glued to the screen. “Mm?” he didn’t understand.

“Telling me to spend my blood echoes, it would have been a big lost if I didn’t listen to you.”

Armin smiled and chuckled, “Jean,” in a soft teasing tone, he bumped shoulders with the taller one “Why are you being so sentimental” he grinned when Jean let out a squawk of embarrassment, failing to sneak attack an enemy at the expense. Armin giggled behind his futon, it always got to him whenever Jean blushes and splutter nonsense because of him, it was a sight that not everyone gets to see, well not so prominent because he tends to storm off in chances before anyone cold catch him blushing because of Armin, or in Eren’s case, get a punch in the gut before Eren can announce that Jean’s blushing red like a ripe tomato.

“Anyway, I don’t think I need to clear everyone from the city.” Jean said calmly now, focusing on the screen. “Since I pretty much have enough piled from using the blood echoes, we should be able to get to the skull-ass without wasting much time with the small ones.” And Armin agreed, it would only waste more time until Jean starts to discard the controller and give up, despite the amount of times they’ve been through it, he doubts that Jean has no limits.

When they got to the same building, which Jean cleared, Jean used the same tactic that Armin advice which brought him to realise that the scourge beasts in fact couldn’t enter the building. Perhaps it seems like a cowardly move, but it was the wisest, wasting less energy and possible vial usage. After disposing the enemies, Jean went ahead towards the beast with untouched amount of items.

Armin had a better observation this time round with better gauge at the Beasts signs and attacks, with the battle mechanic despite not being in control. The amount of damage that each parts the Beast took; all of that Armin took in account. Occasionally warning Jean to dodge away and parry right before a blow.

“The face, Jean, aim for the face!” Armin warned, now legs tucked underneath, back away rom the bed and hands pressed against the floor with his futon slightly slipping off from his head.

Jean did as he was told but then he missed the shot. “That was my last bullet!” he grumbled. “Too slow, Jean” Armin retorted, “The face one more time—use your molotov, I saw you have some.”

Jean clicked his tongue as he swiftly fumbled in his inventory so the Molotov would be easily accessible while running in big random circle in case the beast lunge itself at him again.

With a Molotov in the hands of the hunter, he waited for a good chance to aim; once the Cleric beast was screeches close to him with its face down, he took his aim. The Cleric beast screech in agony as its face was ablaze. He didn’t realize it at first but it did take a good amount of damage on the face but not quite enough.

“How come you never thought of the molotov?” Armin’s snarky tone was a give away that Armin, was too proud of himself, not that he shouldn’t be. “I forgot”

“But you remembered you had pebbles” Armin teased.

“Oh don’t rub it in my face, smarty pants!” Jean’s tone was demeaning but he was smiling proudly, Armin beamed his sides.

With the Cleric Beast’s health closing to half, Jean was out of molotovs, so were his blood vial which was left with one, and not enough to survive the next few minutes in the battle because his health bar was three droplets the least. At the peak of the moment, just when Jean evaded the beast’s claws, his health bar increased slightly as someone voted ‘Fine’ on the note he had left.

“That’s a _fine_ moment” Jean laughed at his own joke and Armin pursed his lips, holding back a sarcastic remark.

Jean used the last of his vial and his character jabbed its own thighs. Armin, confused by this arched his brow and turned to Jean, who answered knowing what he was about to ask, “Blood Bullet, we take maybe thirty percent of our health for five extra bullets, useful eh?”

“That’s really cool,” Armin chuckled dryly “but Jean… your health is a size of a peanut now.” He pointed out and Jean frowned immediately. “Oh for fuck’s sake” Jean cussed himself.

After the Cleric Beasts had defeated him _again_, he ran his hand down his face. “I got too excited.” He muttered in defeat. Armin chuckled, bumping his shoulders “But that lasted well, didn’t you? You know, I think I got it now.” Armin snapped his fingers, which he always does whenever his brain begins to do its _thing._

“Got what?” Jean perked up expectantly, he was interested to know what Armin has in mind, it was always fun whenever they have their brains working together in a game, whether it was single player or two players, it was a whole new experience whenever he plays with Armin beside him.

“The mechanics and the Cleric Beast” Armin smirked, his eyes shined rather darkly, they were much more rounded and awake. He could just see through the way Armin’s blue eyes seem to calculate everything before his eyes. “Stock up your molotovs and bullets, place them where it’s most convenient for you.” Armin instructed.

Back in the hands of the Cleric Beast, with Armin’s full face on the floor and Jean blank stare at the screen. Jean died again.

Already twenty minutes in, and they were already half screaming at the screen. “Left! Left! No—not that left! It’s that left!” Armin’s voice was raised and Jean shouted back, his character going from left and right and a semi circle while the Cleric Beast was up in the air somewhere “I am going left—this is left!” the Cleric Beast stomped on the ground and luckily Jean was out from the effected area.

“No his left!” Armin chided

“That doesn’t make any sense! Just look at our point of view!” Jean was running out of blood vial, his health was half and his bullets were low, Molotov was out of the option.

“You were running in circles!” Armin pointed out

“Because you made me run in circles!” Jean shot back.

Now the two were screaming in frustration when the Cleric Beast did the _thing_.

“We were this close.” Armin showed the teeny gap between his index finger and his thumb, squinting a single eye through the teeny gap of his fingers; he could see Jean frowning at him.

“You have no rights to speak, advisor _Aruru_.” Jean pointed is finger warningly at him. Armin giggled, biting his lower lip in a taunting tease.

Meeting the Cleric Beast one more time, Jean coordinated with Armin’s commands and occasionally with his instincts. This time, they seem to flow together much smoother and efficiently, compared to their previous bantering and cusses, he also had to process the string of new words Armin had invented during the hunter’s death scene, it was incredible how his angelic Armin could have a demon of a mouth when triggered.

However now, the two had calmed down a little, after fetching Armin a new bottle of cold cola and a can of beer for himself from the mini fridge, Armin wasn’t even bothered to nag at Jean about having alcohol in the dorms.

Their previous failures and screams of agony wasn’t going to waste of course as Armin discovered few flaws here and there and Jean learned a new techniques and combo attacks. They were a duo through it all.

“Wait for it, stunt him at that moment and counter shot, save your stamina for the next one” Armin said as he read the Cleric’s Beast’s moves, Jean hit on the perfect time when he managed to stagger the beast and enact a visceral attack from the front at its face, rolling back in time to aim a Molotov at its weakest point, draining good amount of health.

When the Cleric Beast chased after him, Jean charged forward. At a good distance he rolled towards the beast and pressed R1, chaining his attacks together, he did the same as he sidestepped and chained another combo which slammed the Beasts health bar almost drastically. Aiming another molotovs and sprinting back with the remaining amount of stamina on Armin’s commands.

“Save the two molotovs!” Armin was up on his knees already, the beast’s health was down to twenty percent, and with the amount of damages the molotovs gave and one of the chain attacks, it would be best used at the very last moment to drain the health all together.

Jean was out of bullets already and his health was down to half and was left with two blood vials “Health yourself, make bullets—no wait— dodge!” Jean did just that before Armin could utter it out as the beasts clawed towards the hunter “Way ahead of ya’ babe” Jean healed himself with a single vial and took his extra health for bullets.

Jean continued his chained combos followed by a single face shot, sending the beast to shriek.

“It’s more aggressive now” Armin muttered. Jean clicked his tongue as he dodged and rolled as the beast’s attack became erratic and swift. They don’t want to find out about the damage it could do at that state either, usually a big no-no in games—definitely not in a ‘Soul’s’ game.

Jean managed to deal critical damage against the beast and Armin kept watch of both Jean’s stamina bar and the Cleric Beast’s health bar, once it reached to the targeted amount Armin was determined to finish this off.

“Jean, the molotovs!’ it was sudden that jean missed the critical area and aimed at it’s hinge legs instead, cursing under his breath, he dodged and tried to avoid the attacks before countering back with another good damage. He tried the last Molotov and the beast shriek as the health was dipped lower in great amounts but still enough to give Jean the last two to three blow too, they were basically tied now.

“Jean, bullets!” Armin cried desperately, eyes not tearing away.

“But I’m—“

“I said bullets! Now!” the floor below them, Marco and Thomas could hear Armin growling that exact sentence clearly, which sent shivers down his spine. Knowing that he was probably playing games with Jean.

Jean did just that, without the time to heal himself because ehe had to dodge and roll. From his experience, he learn to never, ever underestimate a ‘Soul’s’ game, when you thought you were close to being lucky, that luck would be snatched right out of you. But somehow, he believed in Armin, dramatic as it may seem, he knew Armin was always three steps ahead of everything. After all, he was the one who assisted Jean in defeating Kalameet and chopping its tail off from ‘Dark Souls’—and he had been trying to finish that games in years until he met Armin. After that he had secretly set a wedding date and how he’d propose to Armin in the future.

“Jean!” Jean didn’t need any more instructions as his mind was in sync with Armin’s, he staggered the beast and didn’t even wait to match his best chained combos together until the beast shrieked in painful defeat, it floored to the ground and blood splashed right from its body; ‘PREY SLAUGHTERED’ appeared on screen.

The couple turned to each other before Armin squealed and threw himself onto Jean, knocking him down to the floor with a loud thud, smothering his face against Jean’s neck, the two laughed in joyous victory.

“You were amazing!” Armin sang.

“Me? You were giving me all the commands” Jean laughed and ruffled his lover’s blond hair that were getting a little longer, which was nice because he could comb his long fingers through the silky locks.

Armin hummed in delight by the loving strokes. He looked at Jean, still smiling and cheeks flushed in pink from all that laughing. Jean smiled at him, just taking in all the softness Armin was emitting. His eyes were blinking rather sluggishly and Armin knew, it was time for bed.  
  
“Time to rest? My Hunter?” Armin cooed softly. 

“Mm-hmm” Jean hummed and teased Armin’s button nose, receiving a giggle at the loving contact.

“So, good Hunter,” Armin purred, his once innocent eyes switched to seduce in a blink of an eye. With parted lips he inched close to Jean’s slightly chapped one, brushing just shy to leave a lingering feeling. In a low and breathy voice, he whispered, “What is it you desire?” 

“Hmm” Jean was about to suggest a dirty idea, until someone upstairs decided to scream murder, and the two broke away from their almost sexy utopia.

Damn that Eren.

Armin looked at Jean with a wicked-childish grin “Wanna see where they are now?” he asked, Jean smirked, he couldn’t say no either. He was just as curious too.

Being just a floor above them, Armin and Jean made their way to their windows. They were on the third floor, and the ledges were sturdy and long so they weren’t concern about falling. Armin was first to climb up to the ledge above them while Jean stayed behind making sure Armin was up safely on the ledge above.

Once Jean made it up, they snuck their heads up to the take a peak at the closed window and opened curtains and kept their body low. In the inside, they could see Eren and Levi standing in front of the TV as if they were betting on a bullfight.

Sure enough, they were playing ‘Outlast’ and Armin recognized the game played on screen; it was the one where they had to run from that big guy in a tight space.

“HE’S COMING FOR ME! HE’S COMING FOR ME! SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT—” Eren was screaming with the controller in his hands. Jean suppressed a laugh by covering his mouth.

“Keep sprinting— over that shelf— there’s an opening— Eren!” Levi yelled, eyes not tearing away from the screen and pointing at a direction somewhere above the screen.

“I’M TRYING!” Eren sounded like he was about to piss his pants.

“DON’T LOOK BACK!” 

“—HOLLY FUCK HE’S CLOSE— YOU DO IT!” Eren tossed the controller to Levi who juggled with it for a bit before gripping it properly “—Eren” 

“OH MY GOD— LEVI— HE’S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!” Eren squealed in terror, his hands flailing all over the place and then to his face, peaking from his fingers.

“SHIT!” Levi cussed.

The horror strings of the background music finally stopped and it seemed that they made it into a safe spot.

“HAH! TAKE THAT” Eren cheered before breathing out the breath he had been holding in and let himself free fall to the bed behind. Armin and Jean ducked lower.

“I’m gonna pass out.” Eren panted.

“That takes a lot of adrenaline.” Levi said cooly, tossing the controller on the bed as he turned to look at Eren. He didn’t seem to have taken notice of the two spy outside.

“Ugh... more than the last sex we had.” Eren groaned.

Levi cocked an eye “Say that again?”

Armin and Jean swore Eren made a seductive sound—which only sounded like a fail attempt at trying to lick an ice cream that was melting.

“Ugh— gross” Jean whispered and tried not to gag.

“And that’s our cue” Armin chuckled softly and slowly lowered himself from the ledge towards their bedroom.

“Right behind ya’” Jean whispered after.

Two months later, Jean and Armin were sent to clean the toilets because they were screaming all night long while trying to defeat the final and secret boss of Bloodborne, Moon Presence.

Needless to say, they had bags under their eyes, scratchy voice. But with satisfied grins throughout the day as they cleaned the toilets.

**Author's Note:**

> The Cleric Beast.... is the easiest boss in all of the Soul's series.  
But let's pretend it's hard ok? LOL


End file.
